Street Fighter Top Characters
Street Fighter Street Fighter (ストリートファイター Sutorīto Faitā), commonly abbreviated as SF or スト (Suto), is a fighting game franchise by Capcom. The game's playable characters originate from different countries around the world, each with his or her own unique fighting style. It is Capcom's second best-selling franchise, having significant success worldwide. With its first game released in 1987 and the game has evolved through the years as well as through its many iterations, remains one of the most popular video games today. Ryu Name: Ryu Age: 30 Gender: Male Nationality: Japanese Ryu (リュウ or 隆 Ryuu) is one of the main characters of the Street Fighter fighting games as well as the franchise's lead protagonist. Ryu has made an appearance in every Street Fighter game, as well as in almost every crossover fighting game to feature Capcom characters. Ryu has become one of the most famous character in the fighting game genre, starring in early fighting games such as Street Fighter and starting to become popular in Street Fighter II, where he was considered a "basic" character. He, along with Mega Man, is considered one of Capcom's unofficial mascots. Ken Name: Ken Masters Age: 29 Gender: Male Nationality: USA Ken (ケン or 拳 "Fist"), also known by his full name, Ken Masters (ケン・マスターズ Ken Masutāzu), is a video game character created by Capcom. He is one of the main protagonists of the Street Fighter series. Ken is also stated to be the second most popular character in the series, coming second to his best friend Ryu. Like Ryu, Ken's goal is to test his power against many different fighters and strive to become stronger but holds more restraint due to not wanting to jeopardize his family life. Chun-Li Name: Chun-Li Age: 26 Gender: Female Nationality: Chinese Chun-Li (春麗 or チュンリー Chunrī, Simplified Chinese: 春丽) is a character in the Street Fighter series. She is the first female player character that appears in the series, one of the series' major lead characters alongside Ryu and Ken and the first playable female character to appear in a 1-on-1 fighting game. Introduced in Street Fighter II, Chun-Li was the only female character in the game, as well as one of the youngest fighters, and while not as physically powerful as the other characters, she is by far the quickest. She is one of the most popular playable female characters in the series. Her most famous attack is the Hyakuretsukyaku ("Hundred Rending Legs", commonly known as the "Lightning Kick"), where she repeatedly kicks her opponent from a tilted standing position with incredible speed. Guile Name: William F. Guile Age: 34 Gender: Male Nationality: USA Guile (ガイル Gairu) is a video game character in Capcom's Street Fighter series of fighting games, introduced in Street Fighter II. Although his role in the Street Fighter story was at first minimal, he is considered the third leading and best male character in the series, after Ryu and Ken, largely due to his effectiveness as a character and his popularity. In the live action Street Fighter movie, Guile is given the full name of William F. Guile, with the military rank of colonel. Although Capcom did not canonize the name, it was also used in the US Street Fighter cartoon that was loosely based on the movie. However, in UDON's Street Fighter comic book, "Guile" is the character's first name. According to the official Street Fighter website, Guile has the USAF rank of Major at the time of Street Fighter IV. Cammy Name: Cammy White Age: 20 Gender: Female Nationality: British Cammy White (キャミィ・ホワイト Kyamī Howaito), also known by the codename Killer Bee (キラービー Kirā Bī) in Street Fighter Alpha 3, is a character in the Street Fighter series. She first appeared in the fighting gameSuper Street Fighter II, which was released in 1993, as one of the "New Challengers", out of the four new characters introduced in that title. Cammy is the second female character in the Street Fighter series, following Chun-Li. Out of the four "New Challengers," Cammy is by far the most prominent, having many more game appearances than the others, as well as more appearances in games and other media than many of the original "World Warriors." Along with Chun-Li, Cammy's considered one of the deadly damsels of the Street Fighter universe, her popularity quickly making her one of the most famous characters, because of her attractive and slender figure along with her strong personality and fighting skills. Akuma Name: Akuma Age: 47 Gender: Male Nationality: Japanese Akuma (悪魔 Akum, "Devil"), known in Japan as Gouki(ゴウキ 豪鬼?, Gōki) "Fortitude", "Great Demon", "Great Devil" or "Great Ogre", is a playable character and major antagonist in the Street Fighter series and UDON comics. He is known as "The Supreme Master of the Fist." Originally appearing in Super Street Fighter II Turbo as a secret character and hidden boss, he is Gouken's younger brother and Ryu's adoptive uncle. Akuma is voiced by Tomomichi Nishimura in all of Capcom's 2D Games; in Street Fighter IV, Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Street Fighter X Tekken, he is voiced by Taketora. Juri Name: Juri Han Age: 25 Gender: Female Nationality: South Korea Juri Han (ハン・ジュリ Han Juri, Hangul: 한주리, Hanja: 韓蛛俐) is a character in the Street Fighter series. She makes her debut in Super Street Fighter IV, where she is a main character in the storyline. She is 25 years old (as of Super Street Fighter IV) and is described as a brutal and sadistic member of S.I.N. who relishes fighting and inflicting pain upon her foes. Juri returns in Street Fighter V as one of the first wave of DLC fighters.4 Juri is the first South Korean character and the first Taekwondo user in the Street Fighter series, as well as the first true villainess/anti-villainess and one of the anti-heroes, the first being Sagat. C. Viper Name: Crimson Viper Age: 27 Gender: Female Nationality: USA Crimson Viper (クリムゾン・ヴァイパー Kurimuzon Vaipaa), also known as Maya (マヤ), is a character in the Street Fighter series. She is an American fighter who enters and participates in S.I.N.'s tournament under the guise of acquiring data for the Battle Suit for S.I.N., though her true motives are to acquire data from the BLECE Project, in addition to eliminating "Number 15". Poison Name: Bluma Vergiftet (Left) - Belladonna (Right) Age: 35 Gender: Female Nationality: Germany (Left) - American (Right) Poison (ポイズン Poizun) is a playable character in the Street Fighter series, and one of many that originated from the Final Fight games created by Akira Yasuda. Introduced in the first Final Fight, she has appeared in later artworks and games in a cameo role, eventually making her first playable appearance in Street Fighter X Tekken. She is the friend and manager of Hugo; before her career as a manager kicked off, both were well known as members of the group called Mad Gear. Poison was voiced by Atsuko Tanaka in the Street Fighter III series, and Masae Yumi in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. Hugo Name: Hugo Age: 30 Gender: Male Nationality: Germany Hugo (ヒューゴー Hyūgō), also known as Andore, is a character first introduced in the Final Fight series, and later added to the Street Fighter series. He is the first male German character to be introduced in the main series; counting the Street Fighter EX series, he would be the second, following Doctrine Dark.